Insanidade e Insensatez
by mounna
Summary: Em constante busca pela alma perfeita... Um cenário não limpo que se foi para sempre.


_**Capítulo Único**_

Ela girava no mesmo lugar como se procurasse sentir mais intensamente aquele vento cortante, como uma bailarina estranhamente desajeitada. As saias negras do vestido rasgado fustigavam a neve a sua volta, formando desenhos e padrões irregulares. Ela queria estar pronta, queria estar plena, queria estar insana.

Eu a observava, como a guardadora silenciosa que sempre fui. As árvores me protegiam do vento frio, os ecos da floresta me aterrorizavam e eu me sentia estranha e desconfortável ali. Eu passei a me perguntar qual seria o lugar que Bella escolheria para a reunião dos Comensais daquela noite, a partir do momento em que ela foi escolhida para cuidar daquele assunto, e foi com uma grande surpresa que eu me vi novamente ali, no nosso refúgio dos tempos de criança.

Eu me perguntava quanto mais daquilo Bella suportaria. Sem fôlego, ela cai, apertando o peito, buscando respirar. Aflita eu me atiro sobre ela, vendo aquela cena tão recorrente. Bella me presenteia com um olhar surpreso e grato, e lentamente respiramos juntas até que ela se acalma e sua respiração normaliza. E tão logo o ar invade seus pulmões, as lágrimas inundam seus olhos e agarrando-se a mim, vejo minha irmã implodir.

-Ele não ficará feliz te vendo assim...

-Pra ele pouco importa como eu estou, contanto que esteja. –o tom dela foi meio infantil, o que deixava ainda mais dolorido aquele discurso abandonado.

Mesmo que eu quisesse muito, eu não tive forças ou sagacidade pra dizer-lhe o contrário. Para Lorde Voldemort nada mais somos além de instrumentos, sendo Bella o mais caro deles, moldado através de um amor descontrolado e ferino.

Cada uma das atitudes dela, sobretudo as mais recentes, me levavam a crer que ela começava a pedir ajuda. Mas como ajudar uma pessoa que não vê mais nenhum motivo pra viver exceto aquele que a destrói? Em todo caso eu estaria ali, ao mínimo sinal de dor, para aliviá-la e amá-la como sempre foi.

Aquele lugar ficava próximo da casa onde fomos criadas e desde muito meninas, nos divertíamos ali. A clareira, o bosque, o lago. Tudo permanecia igual, mas não haviam mais as nossas risadas e gritos alegres. Agora era o choro de Bella e a minha dor que inundavam aquele lugar.

Eu tinha todas as minhas decisões tomadas para o final daquela guerra. Uma guerra que não era minha, mas que me suprimia dos meus amores. O único restante estava ali, em meus braços. E eu me manteria forte para salvar Bella de si mesma e dos seus medos e dores. Salvando-a eu me salvaria da solidão tão implacável que entorpecia minha mente e só me dava idéias nada sensatas.

A realidade nos feria profundamente. O abandono de Lucius, a morte de Draco e o desprezo amoroso de Lorde Voldemort. Era o suficiente.

-Bella, você me ama?

E sua resposta foi clara e exatamente a que eu esperava. Me fazendo lembrar da nossa infância, quando aprendemos que beijos eram demonstração de amor. Lentamente nossas bocas refizeram aquele caminho perigoso sempre delimitado pelas nossas emoções. Primeiro a leve surpresa, depois o frio provocado pelo sabor do proibido, o calor abrasador do desejo e o tempo estático pela nossa cumplicidade.

Bella sorriu ao me olhar, segurando meu rosto com suas mãos frias.

-Está respondido? –ela perguntou- Ou você quer outra demonstração?

E mal sabia ela que a demonstração que eu queria envolvia muito mais de confiança do que de carne. Só havia um modo de nos libertar, só havia um modo de sermos livres.

-Bella, abandone esta guerra. Ela não pertence a você.

-Mas eu pertenço a ela.

-Não, você não mais pertence, Bella. Como você pode pertencer a isso se você sequer é a mesma de antes? Vamos embora, Bella, vamos pra longe...

-Não! Eu não posso deixá-lo, Cissa, não posso! –ela adquiriu uma postura agressiva, protetora, como mãe leoa protegendo seu filhote indefeso, que sequer estava ali.

Bella era a personificação da Insanidade. E de um certo modo, aquilo era bonito, tinha um ar meio sedutor, apesar de ter uma enorme carga de dor reunida em apenas um ato. Meu plano era sólido, era frio, era questionável. Mas havia em mim uma necessidade flamejante de colocá-lo em ação.

-Venha comigo! –eu pedi com selvageria.

-Não, Cissa, não! Me deixe!

-Deixá-la? –esbravejei ante aquele impropério- Você me pertence!

E nossas varinhas cortaram o ar, numa luta explosiva e silenciosa. Enquanto lutava por ele, eu lutava por ela. Eu queria salvá-la, eu queria que ela tivesse uma vida, mesmo que apenas sua essência vivesse através de mim. Era um plano brilhante, sem falhas! E seria difícil, mas seria doce a recompensa, doce como os lábios de Bella, e afável como nossa pele unida em abraços cúmplices.

Eu precisava de sua essência para salvá-la e para salvar-me, e foi com propósitos sólidos que eu lutei.

-Sectumssempra! –o feitiço do príncipe seria um aliado.

Bella não pode desviar-se dele, provando que a minha destinação era superior a sua. Sua demência enfraquecia suas prioridades, e ela viveria por ele, mas não por si mesma. Aquela união de forças e características, que era o nosso sangue, jorrou através de sua ferida, era a essência de sua vida, a essência que tanto me seduzia, que tanto me fazia amá-la. E seria minha. Conjurei um vidrinho onde capturei seu sangue, enquanto os olhos de Bella serenavam olhando dentro dos meus.

Ela não demonstrava dor, havia apenas a entrega. Seus lábios abriram-se num sorriso e sem som eles disseram: "Eu te amo." Os olhos negros se fecharam, ela estava salva, ela estava em paz. Era a minha vez de provar aquela insanidade inebriante. Curvando-me sobre seu corpo, eu beijei-lhe os lábios pela última vez.

De pé, com seu sangue acalentado pelos meus instintos maternais e protetores, aparatei para casa, onde o caldeirão fervia, aguardando por aquela parte infinitamente importante da minha nova experiência. Verti o conteúdo do vidro na poção cristalina e aspirei aquele cheiro forte e desconhecido, diferente de tudo o que eu já sentira e lentamente deixei que meus sentidos fossem domados por aquela estranha sensação.

Era a essência de Bella. A essência de toda sua Insanidade. Suas roupas intimas cozidas no caldeirão, as mechas de seu cabelo espesso, o lenço suado... seu sangue rubro como magma. Era sua essência, era por ela que eu faria aquilo tudo, para ser a minha Bella, a minha irmã, a minha alma perfeita, finalmente encontrada em um caldeirão borbulhante. Eu estava inebriada, estava completa. Insana.

**Notas da Autora: **

- Fic escrita para o Challenge Poções da FCHP, onde obteve o terceiro lugar.

-Se você leu, me deixe saber o que você achou! Rewiew *.*


End file.
